<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初雪 by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681670">初雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C'>墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood-Digimon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>用这篇文来祝贺童年『DIGIMON』十五周年，也同时为了迎接17岁男神明年出场！[撒花]<br/>其实是圣诞倒计时的贺文，但一直想来缅怀一下童年，所以在主题出来之前就定好一定要写DIGIMON。不过写出来之后，觉得和『初雪』这个题目总是不太合，感觉应该是两个人在初雪时去约会的，但不知道为什么就写成了回忆杀。成了太和的日常秀恩爱？算了，反正结果都这样了，就这么发上来了。[就是这么不负责]<br/>谨以此文，献给圣诞和童年。<br/>谢谢阅读！[鞠躬]</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood-Digimon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——初次相识也是在这样的日子里吧？</p><p>抬头看着天空中洋洋洒洒飘落的雪花，他的嘴角微微上扬，似乎一切又都回到最初的时候……</p><p>那个时候他们被神圣计划选中，在数码世界里度过了几个月的时间。那里的气候异常，偶尔能看到从天空中飘落的纯白色结晶，他会孩子气的利用积雪偷偷攒一个雪球丢向那个弟控。待对方恼羞成怒地看向他时，他笑呵呵的模样一定很傻气。不过就算知道，他还是乐此不疲的去逗那个人，甚至只用一两句就能吵起来。</p><p>“你到底想要怎样？”当对方这么问的时候，他看着把他打倒在地的大和愣住了。</p><p>——到底想要怎样吗？我怎么知道啊，只是不想让你露出那么寂寞的表情而已啊！</p><p>“谁知道。”太一他从雪地里坐起来，耸了耸肩，用手拍落身上的白雪，像是赌气一样的口吻。现在回想起来他自己都忍不住要嘲笑自己，那么明显为什么当初的自己却没发现呢？</p><p>——在意他，在意他，在意他，在意他！不知不觉中视线就已经追随他而去。</p><p>“发什么呆？”被人从后面敲了脑袋，太一回过头，那抹金发在黑夜中依旧耀眼，浅色的瞳孔隐约倒影出他的样子——只注视着他的这双眼眸，已经不再带着孤独了。</p><p>自然地帮他分担他肩上的书包，只留给他所爱的吉他。“慢死了。”在冷风中站了许久，冬日的寒风早就把太一身上的热度带走，忍不住搓了搓僵硬的双手，对他抱怨起来。</p><p>“谁让你等了？不早就说过今天会练习到很晚吗？”大和看他略红的脸颊，也猜得出这个笨蛋在训练室门口站了多久。</p><p>太一摸了摸后脑勺笑了笑，“有吗？我忘了。”</p><p>大和轻哼了一声，对他面不改色的说谎表示不屑。不过，他并不打算在这冷风中站着和他拌嘴，毕竟这实在太蠢了。太一也就跟上大和的步子，两人结伴而行。</p><p>临近圣诞，商业区已经张灯结彩，门口的标牌换上了“圣诞特价”的字样，门口也布置成红绿搭配的热闹模样。街上三三两两的人很多，大抵都是在挑选圣诞节的礼物，偶尔会有女孩子红着脸和闺蜜打闹，应该是说到她男友的事了吧……大和一边走一边观察着周围的人，偶尔会被人挤到，不过都会被身旁的这家伙化解。手臂环绕在他的肩膀上，轻轻一带，躲过来往匆匆的人。大和略微偏头就能看见他目不斜视的侧颜，也不知道他怎么就那么及时能帮他躲过拥挤。</p><p>天空中仍旧断断续续的飘洒下雪片，冰冷的结晶落在皮肤上引起一阵寒颤。大和把手从口袋中拿出来，手心向上停在空中，孩子气地接着飘落下的雪花。太一看见他的举动，不动声色的皱了皱眉，“在做什么？”</p><p>“嗯？”大和发出短促的鼻音，看着融化在手心的水滴，下意识抬头看了一眼身旁的人，蓦地，露出笑容，“没什么，只是想起了些往事。似乎从去数码世界以来，每年御台场的第一场雪都是和你看啊。”最初见面时心中的那些芥蒂与阴霾，也早就被身旁这个拥有“太阳”图样徽章的人一一融化。说实话，现如今能够如此坦然接受他人的好意，一部分是多亏了八神太一。不过这种话，大和绝对不会和他说。</p><p>“有么？”太一不太懂他为何会提起这些，盯着他的眼眸好一会，确认他没胡思乱想才放心下来。大和的心思细腻，颇为敏感，一直注意他的太一不可能不知道。只是他每次都言不达意，常常弄巧成拙，明明是关心却被误解成嘲讽。不过，这么多年来的相处，他们已经足够默契。</p><p>时间让他们更为成熟，更加冷静，却也有时间无法磨灭的东西——像是默契，像是信任。</p><p>大和至今也不清楚，为何会在对抗吸血魔兽时和他一起冒险。明明害怕的双手都在颤抖，却还是相信他做出的决定。他所铸就的冷漠外墙早就被他这枚太阳所融化，让那个家伙闯了进来。</p><p>“大和？”太一有些担心的握住大和停在空中的手，冰凉湿冷的触感顺着皮肤传达给了他。眉峰一紧，强迫他塞回兜里，“想什么呢？别忘了你的手可还要弹琴呢。”他的这种体贴就像是孩童那时一样。太一就像个邻家哥哥，体贴队友，更是照顾着年龄小的阿岳，不知不觉中受尽了爱戴。连他最宠的弟弟阿岳，到现在还是对他这个太一大哥念念不忘。</p><p>“啧，哪有那么娇弱，忘了当初谁和你干架了？”大和不悦的挑了挑眉，对他轻视自己的行为表示不满。太一见他又曲解了自己的用意，耸了耸肩表示习惯了。</p><p>“话说你以后也不用每天足球训练完就等我了，最近要有演出，会练到很晚。”大和看了看下着雪的天空，以后估计会越来越冷，总不能让他因为等人而感冒吧？不然大辅那小子又该抱怨了。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”随性的应下，听这语气就知道他没把话听进去，大和有些烦躁，“我说，太一你能不能好好听人说话。”</p><p>“我听了啊。”太一无辜的看着大和。</p><p>“那就……”</p><p>“可是等不等在于我，不是吗？”灿烂的笑容，仍旧是一脸傻气。</p><p>大和无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>——当初怎么就会觉得离不开他呢？</p><p>最终还是大和败下阵来，“那你以后就进来等吧。”</p><p>“可以吗？不是会打扰到你？”大和一直不肯让太一在他们练习的时候进去，怕有他在，他会分神。这些太一都知道，即便他很想看大和练习的样子。</p><p>“嘁。那也不能让你站在外面冻着不是？”大和没好气地回应，“反正我说的话你也不会听。”小声地抱怨了一句。</p><p>太一敏锐的捕捉到那细微的声音，笑嘻嘻地搂住他的肩膀，“大和，你真好。”</p><p>“够了你！”大和略嫌弃地瞪着那个得了便宜还卖乖的家伙，象征性的挣扎了几下算是对他的抗议。“好了，到了，快放开。”现在家门口，大和终于忍不住挣脱了太一，“你也早点回去吧。”</p><p>太一把手里的书包递给大和，“你也是，回去吃了饭就早点睡，别老熬夜写曲子，眼袋重的要命。”顺手胡乱揉了一把那柔软的金发，发丝上还带着刚刚下过的雪的温度，“走了。”</p><p>大和见太一转身要走，忍不住叫住了他，“喂，圣诞节的演唱会……”</p><p>“知道，会去的。”没有停留，也没转身，只是扬起手在空中挥了挥。</p><p>“啧。”大和轻声地咋舌，伸手抓了一把落在扶手上的薄雪，毫不犹豫地丢向太一的脑袋。</p><p>“喂！”太一揉着被雪打湿的棕发，回过头看着那个眼中带笑的人，“你干嘛？”</p><p>奈何对方理直气壮的回答，“回礼。”</p><p>太一愣了一下，想起小学的每年初雪他总会这么闹他，不过，那也是以前了……初中之后他们就没这么闹过了，没想到这家伙还挺记仇。太一这么想着，一边掸落头上结着的冰晶，一边向他走近，抓住想要转身落跑的大和，站在低他一节的台阶上，拉下他的头，在他额上落下冰凉的吻。</p><p>在大和反击之前，太一急忙退开，笑着跑走，“回礼。”大和恼羞成怒，抓起乐团砸向那个人，只见太一轻巧地躲过，“大和，晚安，记得早点睡！”然后就逃之夭夭，徒留大和在这里跳脚。</p><p>“可恶！”大和用冰凉僵硬的手覆在额上，“每次都是这样！”</p><p>自从一起掉入数码世界的那天开始，每年的初雪日，八神太一总会出其不意的给他一个“惊吓”。还记得刚上初中，在初雪那天八神太一拿着巧克力给他来了段告白，“你脑袋被驴踢了吗？”即使这么回答，也没能阻止他；竟然只用了一年的时间，就让他意识到八神太一在他心中的重要程度，也是在第二年的初雪日，他们两个正式在一起了……</p><p>于是到了今年，没想到他又抛给他一个惊吓——在家门口大街上的吻。</p><p>“真是够了，那个笨蛋，难道不会看场合的吗？”大和愤怒的低吼，但心底却一片柔软。</p><p>这世上恐怕只有八神太一能让大和这么又恨又爱，没有之一。</p><p>御台场今年的第一场雪，又再一次见证了这两人的成长。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>用这篇文来祝贺童年『DIGIMON』十五周年，也同时为了迎接17岁男神明年出场！[撒花]<br/>其实是圣诞倒计时的贺文，但一直想来缅怀一下童年，所以在主题出来之前就定好一定要写DIGIMON。不过写出来之后，觉得和『初雪』这个题目总是不太合，感觉应该是两个人在初雪时去约会的，但不知道为什么就写成了回忆杀。成了太和的日常秀恩爱？算了，反正结果都这样了，就这么发上来了。[就是这么不负责]<br/>谨以此文，献给圣诞和童年。<br/>谢谢阅读！[鞠躬]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>